The present invention relates generally to the field of magnetic tape data storage, and more particularly to controlling the temperature of roller bearings within a tape drive to improve the track-following performance of the media within the tape drive.
Magnetic tape data storage (e.g., an automated tape library) is a system for storing digital information on a magnetic tape media using digital recording. Modern magnetic tape is most commonly packaged in cartridges and cassettes; however, open reels are also used to hold the tape media. The tape drive is the device that performs writing or reading of data on the magnetic tape. Autoloaders automate cartridge handling and provide increased speed for accessing data stored on the tape media.